The recent deployment of 3G networks has made a wide array of content types available to wireless subscribers. Multimedia content, such as music, games, and movies, and content rich websites and web applications, create an abundance of network traffic between a content provider residing outside of the wireless operator's network and the core and access subsystems of the network. The interfaces used for communication between the external content providers and the operator's network are inefficient and incapable of providing end-to-end quality of service (QoS) for content requests. As such, the operator's network is used as an intermediary to deliver content to subscribers. This places an inordinate amount of traffic load on the network systems. Moreover, the need to send and reseed the same content for multiple subscribers places additional strain on network resources.
In addition, external content providers target general users and cannot properly consider and adapt content to a format conducive to mobile devices in general, let alone a format configured specifically for a particular mobile device.
Thus, what is needed are new systems and novel methods to optimize content provisioning to mobile subscribers, to minimize the amount of data traversing the operator's network at any given time and, to increase the overall system response time. As will be seen by the following description, such new systems and novel methods allow mobile subscribers to experience less latency, better QoS, and increased throughput, resulting in better content presentation. Wireless operators can also benefit by reduced expense associated with less redundant capacity, simpler operation and easier maintenance associated with the present invention, as well as becoming the true content provider instead of an intermediary. Content providers also benefit from increased usage of their content.